Romeo y Julieta
by Nasaki
Summary: traducción: Nótese que este fic es HeimuLoki o sea Yaoi u.uU. Básicamente una parodia donde Loki y Heimdall son obligados a actuar de Romeo y Julieta...respectivamente... Autora: HelGoddessoftheUnderworld
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la traductora: Hola a todas las que estén leyendo esto (si es que hay alguien, iuuuuujuuuu!) aclaro que esto es una traducción del fic "Romeo and Juliet" de Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld y a ella le deben el crédito por dejarme traducir y por haber escrito esta historia. Esto es un HeimuLoki así que si no te gusta deja de leer AHORA. También voy a decir, que no debe faltar, que Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece. Sin más preámbulos, el fic:

_Entonces no había nada más que una manera de hacerlo sufrir.  
Otro plan, que Heimdall pareció haber pensado en detalle como el resto de sus medio acertados atentados a la vida del detective.  
Pero…claro…siempre hay algo que está mal._

---

"¿Romeo…y…Julieta...?" preguntó Loki caminando lentamente dentro de la clase y leyendo las palabras escritas en la pizarra.

"Hm. Una obra…como sea…mientras no esté en ella, seguro será divertido" murmuró sentándose al lado de Reiya que en ese momento miraba las palabras con un fuego en sus ojos.

'Loki-kun podría ser Romeo…y yo podría ser Julieta. Eso sería tan maravilloso...' pensó. Un suspiro de amor escapó de ella mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y esperaba a que empezara la clase.  
---  
"Bien clase. Supongo que se estarán preguntando por que el nombre de una obra tan bien conocida esta escrita en la pizarra" empezó la Srta. Himewa

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del salón de clases fue abierta para revelar a un chico de pelo violeta en un abrigo negro, contrastando con el usual verde que debía ser usado por los de quinto grado.

"Higashiyama kun, que bueno que nos acompaña…"

Éste respondió con una mueca y se sentó dando puntapiés a su silla por debajo del escritorio en sonoros pero ligeros movimientos.

"¿Tienes un pase por haber llegado tarde?"

"¿Tiene que preguntarlo?"

"Ve a buscar uno Kazumi"

"Hm-ph tiene razón. Si quieres uno ve y búscalo por ti misma"

'Oh no. Heimdall está de mal humor de nuevo...' pensó Loki para si mismo.

Heimdall miró la pizarra y suspiró.

Le dio una mirada a Loki y recordó cuanto odiaba Loki las obras escritas. Loki era un actor de estilo libre y discutiría cualquier cosa que alguien le **_ordenase_** hacer.

Forzar a Loki a trabajar dentro de una caja sería realmente divertido de momento, no?.

"Kazumi…" la Srta. Himewa le dirigió una mirada.

"Bueno, de todas formas, como iba diciendo está es una obra muy conocida así que no me interrumpirán para explicar la trama. ¿Verdad?" la respuesta fue un conjunto de asentimientos y cansadas aprobaciones.

"¡Sólo siga con eso vieja bruja!"

'Tengo la sensación de saber quien fue…' pensó para ella misma.

"Así, que necesito mis dos papeles principales, los papeles de Romeo y Julieta, así que ... ¿hay nominaciones?"

Loki se encogió en su asiento. Como si eso lo fuera a hacer menos notable. Funcionó en su mayor parte...si no fuera por el hecho de que Heimdall estaba esperando por una señal como esa.

"Loki" llamó el guardián. Directamente la profesora volvió la mirada para enfrentar a la del delincuente.

"La primera idea incorregible que oí de ti Kazumi" comenzó la Srta Himewa

"Otr…" comenzó a decir una voz joven y femenina. Reiya parecía tener pensamientos similares por que secundó la idea de Loki actuando en el papel principal.

Loki se sacudió en un rincón por un buen minuto o algo así, cuando la Srta. Himewa continuó.

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿hay alguien en contra de que Loki sea Romeo?. Loki puedes hablar también si quieres"

Loki pareció a punto de levantar la mano lentamente cuando sintió algo extrañamente familiar deteniendo sus movimientos. _'Heimdall…Que hiciste?!'_

"Bien entonces, está arreglado!. Gracias Loki" la Srta. Himewa estableció bastante ruidosamente.

'_Nota para mi mismo, Matar a cierto guardián'_

"Ahora necesitamos una Julieta. ¡Vamos chicas!. ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser Julieta?"

Una mano de una estudiante estaba a punto de ser levantada. Pero sabía que tendría que tener los ánimos de actuar el papel. Sabiendo bastante bien de que se trataba la obra. ¿Estar tan cerca de Loki?. Moriría en los ensayos. Reiya suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Aún no podía soportar tener a otra chica tan cerca de él!.

Por su bien y por si misma, como Freya estaba sermoneándole en su mente, demandando atención, demandando ser ella la que actuase en el papel de Julieta aún si tuviese que matar a quienquiera que haya conseguido el papel, naturalmente.

Reiya se sintió a punto de explotar cuando otra estudiante cerca del final de la clase, levantó su mano.

"Kazumi."

Heimdall procedió a toser dramáticamente y sostenerse de su escritorio como si estuviese perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

Loki por otra parte se retorció un poco con el pensamiento de Heimdall actuando como una chica. Pero luego, claro, siendo el dios de los engaños, esto pareció una venganza perfecta a Heimdall ya que había sido su culpa que Loki estuviera atrapado en la espantosa obra.

Infortunadamente la profesora no escuchó a la chica y pidió por una explicación.

"¿Qué fue eso Janet?"

La chica perjudicada empujó sus anteojos más arriba en su nariz y sonrió enigmáticamente.

"Julieta es supuestamente alguien de facciones únicas, y belleza, cierto?. Kazumi tiene el cabello púrpura por el amor de dios!. Y aceptémoslo. ¿Quién en la clase es más bello que **él**?. Detesto admitirlo, pero el chico nos tiene a todas derrotadas." Algunas chicas suspiraron en desagravio. Por supuesto Reiya pudo haber sido llamada única y hermosa pero todos en la clase la conocían por lo tímida que era. Si la hubieran nombrado se hubiera sonrojado tan roja como un tomate y casi se hubiera infartado.

'_No puedes estar hablando en serio?! Yo NO voy a actuar de una chica!' _Heimdall pensó enfadado mientras terminaba de temblar en su disgusto y trataba de rehusar la oferta.

"Me nie---" pero su voz escapó de él. Había sido obligado a callar.

La risa llenó sus pensamientos y Heimdall se volvió para enfrentar al joven detective detrás de él. Juró haber visto una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Aw miren, se quedó sin palabras!" dijo Janet riéndose tontamente.

'_NO NO NO!!! VOY A MATARTE LOKI!!!'_

Loki rió de nuevo.

"¿Alguien se opone?. ¿Heimdall?. Puedes arrepentirte sabes. Se que puede ser horrible para tu 'reputación' si participas en el papel de una chica" se mofó la Srta. Himewa sin prestar realmente atención por si había alguna objeción.

Reiya se sacudió de nuevo implorando que por una vez tuviera el coraje necesario.

'**_¿Heimdall?!. ¡¿Actuando en el papel?!. ¡Van a terminar matándose el uno al otro!. ¡Reiya déjame salir!'_**

_  
_ '...'

Loki se sentó y se relajó en su silla mientras Heimdall trataba muy duro de luchar contra el conjuro que no le permitía hablar.

"Bueno, genial entonces!. Tenemos nuestros dos papeles principales.

Himewa rió y anotó los nombres de los roles y de los que los actuarían.

Freya se calló casi tan rápido como su nombre fue escrito en la pizarra y Reiya perdió por supuesto.

El resto de la clase continuó así.

Nada más de Freya. Reiya tremendamente agitada pero sin nada en la mente. Heimdall listo para abalanzarse sobre cualquier cosa que se le atravesase dentro de un radio de dos pies (en donde sacudía su escritorio más rápido, para todos) obviamente no tomando en cuenta el hecho de que actuaba muy bien el papel de una chica.

Y Loki estaba empezando a pensar que había algo muy importante acerca de la obra que había olvidado...

Cuando terminó la jornada de clases la Srta. Himewa dijo una última cosa antes de dejarlos ir.

"Espero que entiendan en lo que se han involucrado niños. Especialmente nuestros roles principales."

'_Por supuesto que tenía que decirlo. Ahora **sé** que hay algo que había olvidado...'_

---


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la traductora: Noten que esto es una traducción y que es HeimuLoki (si no les gusta váyanse y no lo lean y sobretodo no dejen reviews insultándome a mí o a la autora, gracias). Este capítulo, desde mi perspectiva es uno de los más graciosos.

"Voy a ahorcarte de un árbol con tu cabello. Luego te voy a decapitar con un cuchillo muy desafilado y enmohecido y luego les daré tu cuerpo a los Vanir y les dejaré hacer lo que quieran con él. Y finalmente quemaré lo que sea que quede de tu cráneo después de que la piel se haya podrido." Gruñó Heimdall caminando a casa con el anterior gigante.

"Amenazas vacías, de cualquier forma tu empezaste."

"Loki kun… ¿tienes idea de lo que se trata está obra?" Reiya comenzó a decir tranquilamente mientras aparecía detrás de Loki. Ante las expresiones interrogativas en el rostro de los dioses Reiya suspiró y comenzó con la historia.

"Es una historia acerca de dos amantes que tienen prohibido verse el uno al otro por que sus familias siempre están peleando. Así que se dan cuenta, de que la única manera de estar juntos es en la muerte así que comparten veneno a través de un beso y mueren."

"Suena bastante interesante." Empezó a decir Loki. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

"A través de un …"

Heimdall se congeló en sus pasos dandose la vuelta para ver a los dos dioses.

"…Dios no"  
---  
Loki se sentó en su cuarto dando vueltas en círculos para encontrar la manera de salir fuera del lío en el que se había metido por culpa de Heimdall.

El guardián en cuestión se sentó en el sofá en frente de una molesta Freya que finalmente había roto el sello de Reiya.

"Me niego a ver a Heimdall actuando en el papel que es mío por derecho!" gritó enojada, sus ojos resplandecientes en una aura púrpura aunque se desmayó mientras Reiya estaba pidiendo regresar.

"Freya, no tenemos opción. Gracias a tu juego Heimdall estamos atrapados en estos papeles y lo mejor que podemos esperar es que alguien corte esa escena"

"Es su culpa!" Heimdall gritó como una protesta salía de la masa púrpura en el sofá.

"Como puede ser esto, mi culpa!" dijo Reiya con ojos llorosos.

"Podías haber tomado el papel de Julieta. Y no tenías que secundarlo tampoco!. La idea de Loki siendo Romeo hubiera fallado!" Heimdall persistió hasta que Loki lo interrumpió.

"Ah, no empieces!. No me habrías dejado objetar así que es tanto tu culpa como la de los demás. Aunque le mayoría es tuya."

"Pero Loki realmente es perfecto para el papel…Solo desearía que Higashiyama Kun no tuviera que actuar de Julieta…" su voz se apagó mientras el aura de Heimdall empezó a deslizarse hacia ella. Con intenciones asesinas escritas claramente mientras el espíritu progresaba.

Loki se incorporó golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

"PARA DE HACER ESO!" Heimdall parpadeó momentáneamente mientras su aura fue combatida y suspiró.

"Te odio."

---

"Voy a matarte Loki!!!" gritó Heimdall.

'_Bueno **si** le queda…'_ Pensó Loki mientras corría por el corredor. De momento Heimdall estaba persiguiéndolo en un vestido color magenta estilo victoriano, con una pequeña diadema dorada en su cabello.

Ambos dioses nórdicos estaban corriendo escaleras abajo en trajes bastante ridículos.

Habiendo visto nada más los trajes usados por las obras de los años anteriores.

---  
"Loki; si me molestas de cualquier forma te cortaré en pedazos y servirás de alimento para tus hijos, comprendes?"

"Por supuesto Heimdall…o debo decir, Julieta."

Loki pasó los primeros veinte minutos corriendo a través del departamento de drama siendo perseguido por el guardián furioso.

"¡¡¡Atención por favor!!!" gritó una chica parada en la caja del centro del cuarto haciendo señas cerca del bastidor de ropa. Les explicó que deberían ser medidos para que a la gente que actúe cada rol le quede su vestuario. Y necesitaban probárselos.

Loki suspiró y fue a cambiarse. Por el otro lado Heimdall fue arrastrado dando patadas y gritando por un grupo de chicas a un cuarto para cambiarse separado.

No se las arreglaron muy bien; solo le pusieron el traje por encima de su uniforme.

"Destruiré a cualquiera que se ría" gruñó y Loki eligió ese preciso momento para estallar en risas y comentar, "Bueno, por lo menos te queda"

"Heimu!!! Vamos!!!!" "MUERE LOKI!"

"Creo que es el _tiempo _del mes de Julieta."

Heimdall paró y puso una expression dolida.

"¡Soy un chico!" intentó defenderse a si mismo.

"¡Chicos paren! ¡Están destrozando el set!" musitó Janet por detrás de ellos.

"Se supone que se amen entre sí. ¡Entren en el personaje!"

Loki se sacudió bruscamente mientras el aura de Heimdall fue tras la chica. Loki suspiró y se arrastró hacia él, afortunadamente para él Heimdall estaba demasiado ocupado enfocando su energía maligna como para notar cuan cerca estaba Loki.

"Deja eso _Kazumi_" Loki susurró en su oído. Una larga vena apareció en su cabeza pero se mantuvo calmado aún después de que Heimdall murmurase más amenazas insanas hacia su dirección y dio fuertes pisadas para quitarse el maldito vestido de encima.

'_el maldito Loki tiene que dejar de hacer eso' _pensó para si mismo mientras se peleaba con su cabello para deshacerse de la diadema. Se miró al espejo por unos minutos y se congeló al notar que su rostro estaba rojo.

'_Maldición! Voy a matarlo!!!'_

---  
_ 'Eso fue raro…'_ Loki pensó para si mismo _'estaba él...acabó de...'_

"Kawaii!!!" gritó Janet dando vueltas en el disfraz de 'sirvienta' del año pasado "¡Se sonrojó!"

Loki se sacudió de alguna manera y se fue lejos.

"Hey no podemos practicar sin nuestros roles principales. ¡Vuelve aquí!"

Un suspiro escapó del dios niño mientras golpeaba en la puerta que decía; 'Julieta'

"Heimu, tenemos que practicar ¿terminaste de gruñir?"

'_no'_ fue la voz del guardian en su cabeza.

'_¡Deja de actuar como un bebe!'_ le contestó el detective

'_No te me acerques y lo digo en serio pondré tu cabeza en una estaca!'_

Loki suspiró de nuevo y sostuvo su cabeza.

"¡Idiota!. ¡Sólo sal de ahí!"

Unos pocos minutos más tarde Heimdall abandonó el cuarto para cambiarse de mala gana con la diadema aún enganchada en su pelo.

'_dolor…' _pensó para si mismo mientras Loki hizo una mueca de satisfacción y alcanzó la cabeza de Heimdall.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Loki no respondió. En cambio se estiróy puso sus manos en el accesorio dorado.

"¡Loki!" Heimdall persistió en tartar de alejarse pero estaba demasiado cerca de la pared y Loki no paraba de acercarse "Esto no va a doler…mucho" otra sonrisa sarcástica y Heimdall sintió algo caliente en su cabeza.

"¡Mierda! ¡Si quemas mi cabello yo raparé el tuyo!!!"

Un momento después Loki sacó el accesorio con algunas hebras del cabello de Heimdall adeirdas a esta.

"Exageras, yo solo quemé las puntas" el dios del fuego rió y lanzó el accesorio por encima de Heimdall y cayó precisamente en la mesa dentro del cuarto de vestir.

"Kawaii!!"una chica que ocasionalmente estaba ahí gritó y los señaló a los dos. Para ellas pareció como si Loki estuviera tocando el pelo de Heimdall juguetonamente y el hecho de que Heimdall aún estaba sonrojado lo hizo parecer más de lo que fue.

Chillidos de chicas fanáticas.

Janet caminó directo hacia ellos y se rió.

"Está bien tal vez se sobrepasaron…un poco con lo de 'entrar en el personaje'"

Loki se sonrojó de la misma manera que Heimdall y el rol femenino desapareció en 'su' cuarto de vestir de nuevo.

"¡Genial!. ¡¡¡Recien lo acabo de sacar de ahí!!!"

---

"¡LA CAMPANA! ¡YAY!"

"Un Heimdall optimista…¡¡¡el Ragnarok está aquí!!!" Loki se mofó mientras Heimdall corría pasándolo a él y afuera del salón de drama antes de que Loki hubiera dicho su segunda sílaba.

"Está bien, adios Heimu…" Loki saludó al aire mientras Janet escogía ese momento para empujarlo.

"¡…!" Loki parpadeó y la miró.

"¿Si?"

"Nada, estaba aburrida y quería empujarte. Ah sí. Los ensayos empiezan mañana después de clases."

"Está bien…"

"Los veo a los dos más tarde" dijo y le repitió al grupo.

"Extraños humanos…" Loki murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza mientras comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de arte.

---

Heimdall siempre se salteaba el primer período. Detestaba ayudar en la oficina y requería habilidades sociales que no poseía.

Así que en vez de eso se sentó en un árbol cerca de su cuarto en la casa.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos del salon de drama en otras palabras (su cuarto es drama. Y muchas de sus otras clases están en el mismo corredor)

Observó como Loki se encontraba con Reiya y se sintió enojado por alguna razón...se sacudió esa idea como su necesidad de vengarse aunque si no fuera tan terco hubiera sabido que sus sentimientos eran descriptos como el mismo color de sus oprimidos ojos.

'_Loki…'_

'_¿Si…?'_ La voz de Loki hizo eco en su cabeza.

"_Qué demonios! No espíes!'_

'_Bueno puedo jurar que me llamaste…'_

'_No lo hice!!! Ahora vete!!!'  
_  
"Eso duele!" Loki gruñó de debajo del árbol mientras se frotaba su frente.

'_bien te veo dentro de la casa…'_

Sin respuesta. Loki suspiró y volvió su atención a Reiya de nuevo. De todas formas sus pensamientos permanecieron cerca del dios sobre su cabeza inconsciente de que dicho dios pensó similarmente sobre el dios debajo de él.

Fin del primer capítulo

-----


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de la traductora: espero que este capítulo les guste. Y que no suene muy confuso n.ñU. Una vez más aclaro que este fic le pertenece a Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld y que los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no son míos. Ah, y también, decirles que si no les gusta el HeimuLoki dejen de leer AHORA. Y sin más que decir ... el fic:

"No lo soporto más." Empezó una suave voz femenina, hubo unas risitas en el fondo del salón pero la voz continuó sola en un tono oscuro mucho más masculino.

"¡SOLO MUERE DE UNA VEZ!. ¡¡¡ODIO ESTO!!!"

"¡Higashiyama sempai!. ¡¡¡Eso no es lo que dice el guión!!!. ¡Loki dile a Kazumi que se apegue al guión!" exclamó la estudiante con el megáfono en la larga silla del director.

Heimdall sólo se mofó y se dio la vuelta.

"Maldita obra" gruñó enojado. Loki suspiró y caminó hacia el chico de pelo violáceo mientras se quitaba un guante blanco de estilo victoriano único.

Tomó a Heimdall de los hombros con una mano y con la otra le golpeó en la cabeza con el guante. Un momento después estaba poniéndose el guante encima calmadamente y alejándose con una expresión cansada y aburrida en el rostro. "dios eres tan dramático Heimu. Es obvio que te queda actuar en un papel femenino." Loki murmuró mientras Heimdall comenzó a vociferar acerca de idiotas con manchas rosas.

"¡Cállate!. Antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas." Gruñó Loki cerrando sus ojos. Ante el repentino silencio de su co-protagonista de todas formas se puso un poco alarmado y se volvió para ver cualquier cosa que Heimdall estuviera viendo.

"¡¡¡HEIMU!!!" gritó un hombre vistiendo una capa, corriendo a través del salón.

"No es en serio. No puede serlo. ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!?" Heimdall murmuró para si mismo quedamente mientras corría hacia el cuarto que decía 'Julieta' de nuevo.

Loki sonrió ligeramente y asintió hacia la deidad masculina. "Hola Freyr" de todas formas el dios en cuestión se vio un poco molesto y se dio la vuelta.

"Freyr no necesita hablar con su infelicidad!" Loki suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta de Julieta de nuevo "¿por qué estás aquí de todos modos?"

De todas maneras nunca obtuvo la respuesta que quería por que Janet saltó encima de ellos y agarró a Freyr de la espalda "¡YAY!. ¡Eres tu!"

---

"Hermana, hermana donde estás. Estoy cansada y aburrida y puedo demandarte. La negligencia es estúpida pero es tan cierta. Haré una demanda por que es mi derecho" canto Jante lentamente golpeando sus piernas mientras se sentaba en la pared de ladrillos que rodeaba la secundaria donde su hermana estaba actualmente.

Había estado esperando a caminar a su casa con su hermana mayor pero por supuesto Jennifer tenía que ser descuidada y pasar más tiempo con sus amigas antes de salir al encuentro de su hermana menor.

"¡¡¡Jenny!!!. ¡¡¡Estoy ABURRIDA!!!" gritó enojada saltando del cerco y golpeando el aire al azar cuando escuchó a alguien murmurando acerca de su propia hermana.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?. Freya querida, revélate a ti misma." Un chico susurró, se había sentado en la empalizada no muy lejos de ella con ojos azules vidriosos y largo cabello castaño.

Estaba vestido en un extraño y anticuado traje formal, y a causa del aburrimiento camino hacia él y empujó su espalda, causando que cayera alarmado.

"¡Retírate gigante gallina!. ¡Freyr no hizo ningún daño!" gritó. Después de pestañear varias veces, suspiró y miró un poco molesto. "¡Freyr ha sido engañado!. ¡Tú no eres Utgard!. ¡No eres más que una niña humana!. Y una pequeña. Extrañamente pálida...¿está bien señorita?"

"¡¡¡¡No soy pálida!!!!. No lo soy. Todos los demás son realmente oscuros de piel!" gritó Jante claramente ofendida. Pero sonrió mientras hurgaba dentro de sus bolsillos.

"De cualquier forma…eres raro…me voy a quedar contigo" sacó su mano del bolsillo sosteniendo una larga pieza de cuerda atada a un collar que se veía amenazante.

La mueca en su cara se veía extrañamente familiar... de repente la imagen del gato de Freya apareció en su mente. Dicho gato recién había encontrado un extraño ratón largo en el hall de Freya y tenía una mirada tan satisfecha y demandante en su cara mientras hacia dar vueltas al animal muerto cerca de sus dientes que nadie se atrevía a ir cerca por miedo a que el gato se abalanzase sobre cualquier cosa que se moviese.

Freyr terminó siendo rasguñado en el rostro ese día, habiendo pisado un paso demasiado cerca y el largo carruaje conduciendo gato lo atacó como si fuese a robar su presa.

Aparentemente Freyr no había aprendido nada de su experiencia pasada y corrió.  
Por supuesto un momento después fue atrapado por las pequeñas manos de la chica de quinto grado mientras ella le ponía el collar bastante ajustado alrededor de su cuello, la única manera de liberarse fue prometiéndole otro encuentro, y un posible trabajo.

---

"Este es Freyr, el Nuevo Co-director de la obra!" dijo Janet felizmente sosteniendo a la deidad como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. "¿No es gracioso?. Habla raro y usa ropa realmente anticuada. Oh, Miya!. ¿Dónde estás yendo con la vestimenta de sirvienta?. ¿¡A LA BASURA!?. Nuu!!!!"

Janet se fue casi tan rápido como había llegado, corriendo detrás de una chica de pelo más corto con un montón de disfraces viejos que botar. Aparentemente Janet había crecido bastante apegada a algunas de los disfraces y Miya comenzó a correr sabiendo que Janet era una rata empaquetada y el espectador que viera a las chicas culparía a la madre.

Freyr ignoró eso y asintió. "Freyr no pudo rehusarse. Ella me tuvo atado a un árbol en está ridículo impedimento para perros. En realidad hubiera funcionado bien con mi Gullinbrusti 2.05... ." A Loki le cayó una gota de sudor y dentro del cuarto de vestir se oyeron un montón de blasfemias.

"Sin embargo Freyr no sabía que Heimi iba a este colegio!. ¡¡Loki por supuesto!!" comenzó a decir la deidad.

Algo rompiéndose pudo oírse dentro del cuarto para cambiarse. Un largo silenció alarmó a Loki. No que Heimdall pudiera realmente y deliberadamente lastimarse a si mismo. Era nada más una posibilidad que Heimdall quizás pudiera haber golpeado su cabeza contra la pared unas bastantes veces.  
Loki abrió fácilmente la puerta para encontrar a Heimdall descansando en el sofá del cuarto con un estante, que debería estar colgando de la pared, en el piso con objetos a la zar y una pequeña diadema dorada.

Loki sonrió, de alguna manera aliviado de que el otro dios estuviera bien y por cierto era nada más su temperamento lo que estaba sacando lo mejor de él. Heimdall levantó la cabeza con la palabra "irritado" claramente escrita en su rostro mientras Loki y Freyr caminaban dentro del cuarto.

"¿Por qué este cuarto luce tan femenino?. Heimdall hay algo que estés ocultándole a Freyr?"

Heimdall se sacudió y apretó una pequeña almohada tratando de asfixiarse a si mismo.  
Loki suspiró y se sentó en el sofá al lado de él. Colocando su mano en la almohada Loki ásperamente quitó la almohada de arriba de su cabeza y la echo a un lado.

"Heimdall está actuando de Julieta en la obra. Debido a un horrible malentendido no podemos zafarnos de eso."

"¿Nosotros?."

Loki tosió. "Bueno…verás. Estoy actuando de Romeo."

"¡Oh eso está bien!." Freyr gritó golpeando su puño contra su mano para mostrar que había recordado algo.  
"Romeo y Julieta es una obra romántica. Una imaginación tan viva, maravillosos argumentos, un---esperen qué?." El Vanir parpadeó. "Tú, Loki, estás actuando de Romeo. Que en la obra está enamorado de Julieta...que está siendo interpretada por...Heimu?!?!."

Heimdall se levantó y alcanzó la almohada que había sido corrida a un lado y la pegó contra su cabeza de nuevo.  
Otra vez Loki se la quitó y suspiró.  
"Si Freyr. Eso es correcto. ¡Heimdall para eso!." El chico de ojos de rosa se levantó y suspiró.  
Ambos dioses abandonaron el cuarto para cambiarse mientras parecía que Freyr estaba en un estado de ligera congelación.

'…_así que Heimdall…está actuando de amante de Loki...y como todos los trabajadores teatrales saben los sentimientos en el escenario tienden a reflejar los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona. Bueno supongo que me queda ahora que Loki estará tan ocupado con Heimdall como para preocuparse por mi hermanita.  
¡Heimdall!. ¡Tu sacrificio por la inocencia de mi hermana no será en vano!. ¡Yo te ayudaré a arrebatar el corazón del gigante!'_

----


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la traductora: Otra vez, repito, es un HeimuLoki y es una traducción. En este capítulo y en el siguiente las cosas se tornarán más serias de momento. Y hay un nuevo personaje trayendo discordia (aún sin ser del todo conciente). Pero no se preocupen, n.ñU, esos dos estarán bien.

"¿Hitotsureno, Keiko?. ¿Ese es tu nombre, correcto?" preguntó la Srta. Himewa, la chica parada al lado de ella asintió con una sonrisa. Largos mechones negros de cabellos cayeron de sus hombros cubriendo su puramente astuto rostro. "Se pronuncia Kih-I-ku pero aparte de eso, si." Sus ojos destellaban un hermoso color carmesí mientras le sonreía a la clase.

Loki y Heimdall estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Debido al hecho de que la Srta. Himewa encontraba lindo que esos dos estuvieran juntos en todos lados.

'_¡La chica nueva es Linda!' _Loki le sonrió al otro dios. Heimdall dio una risa despectiva y bajó la cabeza.  
_'Déjala en paz!'_

"¿Keiko?. ¿Podrías tomar amablemente el lugar al lado de Kazumi?. Se que parece malo pero esperemos que Loki sea una buena influencia en ella-él."

Heimdall se levantó enojado.  
"¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!"  
"Por supuesto que lo hice" rió la Srta. Himewa.

Ligeramente impresionado y molesto tomó asiento murmurando más infamias mientras la Srta. Himewa pretendía no escucharlo.

Keiko hizo como se le había dicho y se sentó al lado de Heimdall. Loki estaba sentado al lado de Heimdall así que se inclinó a la derecha un poco y se presentó a si mismo.

"Hola, soy Loki. Y esta es Julieta-ejem Kazumi."

Dos manos se apresuraron hacia la de Heimdall y Loki detuvo al guardián de quitarse su guante para sacar a relucir sus garras.

'_Te lo estás buscando!'  
'Vas a hacer que nos descubran, para eso!'  
'suelta mi mano'  
'maldición! Están mirando! Están mirándonos, déjame ir!'  
'Oh ese soy yo...mieda!'_

Heimdall vio que su mano estaba entrelazada sobre la de Loki. Los chillidos casuales de las chicas fanáticas empezaron a oírse y ambos dioses podrían haber jurado haber visto el flash de una cámara. Erl guardián empujó de un tirón ambas manos hasta su rodilla impresionado.

Loki estaba haciendo movimientos similares, sólo que su desconcierto solo duró un momento y después se fue a coquetear con la chica nueva.  
"Lamento eso..."  
"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó lentamente mirando por encima de un libro que había estado leyendo, como si hubiera permanecido todo el tiempo enfrascada en su libro.  
Le sonrió a Loki y después miró a Heimdall, "ustedes dos pueden llamarme Kei, K?" dijo con una ligera risita, causando que Loki, el dios seductor, se derritiera.

Ese sentimiento de nuevo, el súbito agolpamiento de enfado,   
Heimdall no podía negarlo esta vez. Era envidia.  
¿Por quien lo sentía?. No sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que algo tenía que ver con Loki y no le gustaba el hecho de que continuase sonrojándose cada vez que Loki lo tocaba.

Keiko levantó la mirada momentariamente para ver la pizarra. No se había tomado una oportunidad para mirar alrededor del salón cuando entró por primera vez.  
"¿Romeo y Julieta?!" comenzó a decir de repente saltando desde su asiento.

"¿hay todavía algún papel sin asignar?!. ¡Adoro la obra!"  
La Srta. Himewa parpadeó sorprendida. "Bueno...aún quedan algunos roles secundarios..."

"Luce como una Julieta." Una chica de nombre Karen dijo. La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello marrón largo hasta los hombros y ojos marrones. No era mucho pero esas palabras se clavaron en el guardián como un cuchillo.

'_¿¡qué!?'  
__'Bueno, mira nada más. Obtuviste tu deseo Heimdall...' _la voz de Loki respondió bastante lentamente. Heimdall no pudo señalar si era desilusión o aburrimiento lo que lo hacía sonar tan molesto.

Loki puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y miró hacia la pared mientras la clase consideraba la propuesta.

"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que Kazumi en eso...lo siento Kazumi si habías puesto el corazón en eso." Continuó diciendo Karen.

Janet y Miya levantaron sus manos casi exactamente al mismo tiempo.   
"Higashiyama-kun ya tiene el papel!!!" gritaron ambas.  
Y qué si la nueva chica era linda. Habían decidido que tener cerca al chico de pelo violeta era divertido. Esta chica Keiko no se iba a interponer en sus planes.

Los dos dioses parpadearon de alguna manera sorprendidos y Reiya ya no sabía como sentirse. Habiendo estado en todos sus momentos ya se estaba poniendo agitada con el hecho de que parecían cada vez más cercanos.  
¿Si una chica entrase en la escena tendrían esa oportunidad?. ¿O podría ella acercarse a su Loki y sellar el trato?.

"Chicos todos ustedes saben acera de escenas específicas que podrían resultar un **mayor **cambio de estilo si Higashiyama-kun obtiene el papel. Si es una chica entonces sería mucho más fácil." Comenzó Karen de nuevo. "¿No es cierto Loki?"

Loki sabía de que escenas estaba hanblando…habiendo pensado en ellas en su tiempo libre miró a Heimdall cuyo rostro estaba tapado por su cabello. Pero el aura que estaba emanando era suficiente. Loki podría decir que Heimdall no estaba feliz. ¿Acerca de qué?. No tenía idea.

Keiko había estado escuchando medio … y aún estaba esperando a que una chica se parase y declarase un desafío para la aspirante a actriz.

Pero en vez de eso el chico llamado Loki se volvió a empujar al chico conocido como Kazumi en la parte baja del cuello.   
'_¿Heimdall?'  
_El aura de Heimdall se tensó con el contacto y Loki se quedó impresionado.  
'_Si no quieres hablar...entonces-'  
_"¡CÁLLATE!" Heimdall gritó de repente parándose y se volvió a mirar a su compañero dios. Todos en la clase voltearon las cabezas hacia la súbita explosión mientras Loki se veía impresionado y Heimdall corría afuera del salón con los puños cerrados tan fuertemente que sus guantes realmente no hacían diferencia, con sus garras casi rompiendo el material de cuero grueso.

"Higashiyama-kun…." Miya murmuró observando el camino vacío hacia la puerta mientras Janet continuaba en su acalorado debate con Karen.  
Keiko vio al chico de pelo violeta marcharse con ligero interés y volteándose a ver a Loki.

Loki en ese momento estaba mirando el suelo tratando de pensar acerca de lo que recién había ocurrido. Pèro por alguna razón su mente estaba en blanco. La única cosa que el dios de los engaños podía pensar para hacer era seguir a Heimdall.

Loki sujetó su mochila y se la puso alrededor de sus hombres yendo tras Heimdall mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia Keiko sujetando su mano y besándola ligeramente en un nudillo le sonrió y se fue.

Keiko se sonrojó locamente y unos pocos chicos parecieron derrotados mientras otros tuvieron intenciones de ridiculizar al dios mientras caminaba detrás de la puerta. Todos ellos se recuperaron de eso pero de todas formas tenía una mueca que indicaba problemas para ellos si alguna vez se le cruzaban en su camino estando molesto.

La Srta. Himewa parpadeó cuando sus chicos dejaron la clase y se preguntó a si misma  
_'¿Cuál es la verdadera relación entre esos dos?'_

-----  
"¡Qué te pasa Heimdall!" Loki gritó golpeando sus manos contra la cabeza de Heimdall y contra la pared detrás de ellos.

(Descripción del cuarto: estaban en un cuarto de baño vacío con tres vertederos, dos chicos y uno largo.  
Había una mesa con dos lavabos separados por un espacio vacío en la mesa. En la pared cerca de la puerta había un dispensador de papel de baño)

Heimdall retrocedió y salió de entre Loki y la pared mientras caminaba hacia uno de los lavabos y giraba el grifo.  
Loki lo miró desaprobadoramente mientras se salpicaba la cara, las manos de Heimdall aún estaban cubiertas por sus guantes pero los pequeños agujeros hechos por sus garras seguían llenándose de agua y chorreando en su camisa.

Suspirando Heimdall alcanzó un papel para secarse y trató de secar su camisa y sus guantes de alguna manera.

"Vete Loki. Mi cabeza me duele eso es todo. Estoy pensando demasiadas cosas y con tu aguda voz sonando en mi cabeza estaba destinado a perderla eventualmente." Dijo Heimdall arrojando su papel en el tacho de basura. Se volvió y su cara chocó contra sus ojos de nuevo mientras el rostro de Loki estaba a nada más dos pasos del suyo.

"¡Maldición!. ¡No hagas eso-"  
"Mientes."

Heimdall parpadeó y se apartó unos pocos pasos, tratando de hacer que él mismo se sintiera más cómodo.

"Déjame en paz Loki." Heimdall persistió caminando alrededor del dios engañoso.  
Loki de cualquier forma, no había terminado, tomando la mano enguantada de Heimdall.  
Heimdall dejó de moverse ante el contacto y se alejó esperando que Loki no hiciera nada estúpido.

'_eso es demasiado pedir' _pensó para si mismo mientras Loki removía el guante para delinear las líneas de la palma de Heimdall.  
Era ya bastante incómodo por el hecho de que alguien estaba sosteniendo su mano, pero era aún peor por que ese alguien era Loki.  
Pero ahora era un padecimiento, y frágil, y Loki aún estaba tomándola!!!

"No recuerdo que tus manos fueran tan blancas Heimdall…" pensó Loki en voz alta. Con una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro, comenzó a mover su pulgar en un movimiento circular n el centro de la palma del chico de ojos carmesí.

"¡No jodas Sherlock!. No puedes eactamente esperar que algo que nunca haya visto el sol sea bronceado." Comenzó a decir Heimdall, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa menos la sensación en su mano.

Loki de cualquier forma continuó frotando distraídamente su mano mientras estaba más enfocado en la expresión que nublaba las facciones de su amigo.

"De cualquier forma Heimdall no has respondido mi pregunta, que es lo que te pasa!" empezó Loki de nuevo.

Aún así Heimdall no respondió. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada. _'Para...sólo déjame solo...deja eso...'_ Pensó para si mismo. Sus manos estaban muy débiles debido a su regular posición cerrada. Esa era mas o menos la razón por la que el contacto de Loki tenía tanto efecto. Estaban sensibles. Y no le gustaba ese hecho en absoluto. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso. Por alguna razón se sintió débil, normalmente nunca se hubiera dejado caer ante el enemigo...pero por alguna razón Loki no se sentía más como su enemigo.

"¿¡Heimdall…Heimdall!?"

----

Loki se sentó en la oficina fuera de la clínica. El período iba a cambiar pronto pero realmente no le importaba. No tenía intenciones de dejar al dios inestable en manos de los humanos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando por el grito asustado que estaba seguro vendría del guardián cuando se despertase, cuando sintió a alguien tocando su hombro.  
"¿hm?" parpadeó una vez y volteó para ver a Keiko sentándose al lado suyo.

"Hola Loki!. ¿Estás de voluntario también?" dijo sonriendo; Loki le devolvió la sonrisa pero replicó con una sacudida de su mano.

"Encontré a Heim- Kazuki desmayado en el baño. Parece que nada más no se estaba sintiendo bien. Probablemente obtengas el papel de Julieta, te informo que yo no estoy en contra de la idea" le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó y se rió con él mientras Reiya corría dentro de la oficina.

"¡Loki!. El Sr. C te está buscando." Gritó tirando de la mano de Loki.  
"¿vas a venir a clases?" continuó diciendo. Aunque, después de notar que le estaba tomando de las manos, se sonrojó y las bajó de nuevo.

Keiko hizo desaparecer su propio sonrojo y le sonrió a la recién llegada  
"Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?" comenzó a decir, pero Reiya la ignoró.

No probablemente por causa de Freya mientras Reiya no era alguien que fuera grosero.  
Loki se encogió y volteó la cabeza a la estudiante.

"No, me las estoy salteando"  
"¿qué?. ¿De verdad?. ¡Aw!. ¿Por qué?" continuo Reiya. Keiko se paró, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y decidió dejarlos solos. Además Kazumi supuestamente estaba en la enfermería, verdad?

Loki y Reiya empezaron su discusión sobre por qué era tan importante que Loki estuviera en la oficina en vez de ir a clases.

"Vete." Heimdall comenzó desde un rincón del cuarto. Aparentemente había encontrado el suelo más confortable que la cama y también para mirar mal a la nueva estudiante. Pero el hecho de que estaba levantado probablemente significaba que los había escuchado hablar. _Probablemente obtengas el papel de Julieta; te informo que no estoy contra la idea. _

"¿qué?"  
"Vete. Lejos."

"Vine para revisarte…¿aún tienes un dolor de cabeza?" dijo ella, obviamente tratando de empezar la conversación ella misma.

"¿Dolor de cabeza?"  
"Loki dijo que tenías un dolor de cabeza y que por eso dejaste las clases." Se rió, tal vez Kzumi estaba en balnco, y probablemente por eso no recordaba.

"¿Un dolor de cabeza?.Idiota..." Heimdall cerró los ojos, reclinándose en la pared mientras una pequeña sonrisa pasaba por su rostro.  
"¿¡Idiota!?. ¿¡¿A quién estás llamando idiota?!?" dijo Keiko, claramente ofendida.  
"¿A quién crees Sherlock?"

Keiko apretó los puños y puso mala cara. "¡Hidoi!" "Baka"

Heimdall se levantó y cepillo un pedazo de pelusa de sus pantalones perezosamente. "Sal afuera chica. Tengo que cambiarme"  
Advirtiendo el hecho de que su camisa aún estaba empapada de antes Keiko se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.  
Estándo al lado de la puerta lo oyó murmurar bastantes blasfemias mientras se peleaba con su camisa. Muchas de ellas eran directamente dirigidas al chico de ojos esmeralda sentado unos pasos más lejos de ella demandando estar con Kazumi.  
"No creo que a Kazumi le guste mucho..." Keiko murmuró para si misma. No tenía intenciones de que nadie la oyera pero aparentemente ambos dioses en cuestión lo hicieron.  
Sus respuestas consistieron en el tranquilizador 'hm' de Heimdall en el otro cuarto y la silenciosa mirada de desilusión de Loki.

Reiya se había rendido y había elegido sentarse y estar con Loki por el tiempo que él estuviera dispuesto en invertir con su compañero.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y Keiko ya no soportaba el silencio.

"¿Estás decente?"  
"¿si dijera que no me dejarías en paz?" "No." Kieko dio una risita caminando dentro del cuarto.  
Heimdall estaba poyado sobre una pared en otro uniforme. Ustedes pensarían que fue magia.

Suspirando se sentó en la cama de nuevo y se recostó poniendo la sábana alrededor suyo.  
"Eres una chica molesta."  
"¿de verdad?. ¡Gracias!" se rió de nuevo, sentándose en el suelo con su cabeza en la cama.

Heimdall rodó sus ojos y los rodó de nuevo.  
Era linda. Tanto así le diría.  
Ella se levantó, sintiendo un calor extraño en el cuarto caminó y puso su mano en la frente de Heimdall, apenas perdiendo el hueco vacío del ojo.   
"Estás caliente. Eso no es muy bueno. Voy a traerte un poco de hielo, está bien?" él se sonrojó con el hecho de que su cara estaba muy cerca y retrocedió volteando la cabeza mientras ella se volvía corría fuera de la enfermería

Ella también era dulce y de buen corazón, su voz era hermosa y su tacto lo hacía temblar, pero Heimdall no lo admitiría.

------ 


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de la traductora: aquí hay un par de momentos realmente buenos (¿alguien notó ya que Heimdall se sonroja todo el tiempo?). Aunque al final las cosas vuelven a tornarse extrañas. Y ... ¿Heimdall celoso?.

"¡NADIE VA A ROBARME A MI LOKI! ¡ESTÁN TODOS CONSPIRANDO EN MI CONTRA!"

"Freya, cálmate por favor…" murmuró Loki sentándose en el escenario. Heimdall ya se había retirado al cuarto para vestirse por el día habiéndose rehusado a ensayar la escena de la fiesta.

--- 

"¡NO COY A HACER ESO!. ¡¡¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME!!!" gritó Heimdall mientras Janet proclamó las circunstancias de la escena de la fiesta.

"En esta escena, Romeo, después de posar sus ojos en la bella Julieta, pierde su 'amor' por Rosalina y comienza a bailar con ella. Después de bailar y hablar la noche entera los dos se besan en las afueras del cuarto mientras Romeo es forzado a irse!!! Amo tanto esa escena!!!" rió tontamente mientras Heimdall continuó vociferando en el fondo.  
A Loki le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza, leyendo entre líneas en su mente. Bostezó ante el hecho de que el supuestamente tenía que iniciar el beso y cerrar con su guión.

"No"  
"NUNCA-NUNCA-NUNCA-NUNCA NUNCAAAA" Heimdall continuó mientras la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba en un portazo.  
Aunque eso no significó que dejaría de gritar.  
Aunque intentara saltar por la ventana aún estaba proclamando que él, jamás podría, nunca, besar a Loki.

"Los dos…se besan…" vino la tímida voz desde la puerta del salón de drama.  
Nadie estaba realmente escuchando mientras trataban de que Heimdall no saltase por la tercera ventana de la historia.

(el árbol donde se estaba sentando en el final del primer capítulo, había crecido a un área donde estaba la escalera, y había formado una especie de paraguas sobre un punto de escuela que no tenía techo)

De todas formas, viendo como Loki no estaba prestando mucha atención al guardián homicida escuchó a la estudiante.

"Reiya?" llamó Loki cautelosamente. Mientras la pequeña niña estaba en un resplandor púrpura.  
"los dos...¿¡se besan!?" gritó Freya. El cabello dorado de Freya volaba alrededor mientras Freya se dirigía hacia la chica joven con lentes.

Janet estaba demasiado ocupada con Miya que trataba de botar el traje de sirvienta de nuevo que ni siquiera notó la metamorfosis de la chica. Nadie advirtió a una rubia furiosa yendo hacia ella con ...  
¿qué era eso? ¿una espada brillante...?

----  
"¡NO! ¡NO VOY A SOPORTAR ESTO! ¡UNA ESCENA DE BESOS CON LOKI DEBERÍA SER ACTUADA POR MÍ NO POR-POR-EL USURPADOR DE HEIMDALL!" Freya gritó mientras un golpe fue escuchado dentro de la puerta que marcaba 'Julieta' y muchas chicas salieron corriendo del cuarto gritando tan alto como Freya.

"¡Higashiyama sempai está loco!" una chica cualquiera lloriqueó tirando de la manga de Janet.

"¡LOKI! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" llamó la voz demandante de Heimdall.

Loki en cuestión suspiró y salió del escenario. Hubiera llegado más rápido si Freya no se hubiera agarrado de él por la cintura derribándolo.  
"Freya. Por favor, déjame ir." '_Estás pesada...'_ pensó para si mismo.  
La rubia en cuestión de cualquier forma no lo dejó ir por qué Loki se lo había pedido. Había sido forzada a dejarlo mientras otro Vanir entraba en escena.

"LOKI SUELTA A MI QUERIDA HERMANA!"

'_Ni siquiera soy yo el que la está agarrando -.- '_

Freya avanzó con determinación. "¡Hermano! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí sin ser invitado!?"  
"Freya, querida, Freyr simplemente debe protestar, Loki es un criatura voladora y Freyr desearía mucho más que salieses con alguien que se te parezca más. Por favor, Freyr te ruega que consideres tu elección en los hombres?" se defendió Freyr, refiriéndose a si mismo en tercera persona de nuevo.   
"¡No, no lo haré! ¡Amo a Loki y eventualmente nos casaremos! ¡Entiende eso! ¡Ni siquiera contestaste mi pregunta!"

Janet saltó a la espalda de Freyr de nuevo sosteniéndose de su cuello como un mono.  
"¡Hola Sr. Freyr! Por supuesto que yo lo invité Blondie" declaró respondiendo la pregunta de Freya.

"¡BLONDIE?! ¿¡PERDÓN!?" Freya comenzó a resplandecer de nuevo mientras su espada aparecía en su mano.   
"Blondie asusta. ¡Vamos Freyr! Al escenario que será nuestro completo lugar indicado en el mundo!" proclamó Jante dramáticamente haciendo una pose mientras se posicionaba a sí misma para sostenerse con una sola mano, causando que Freyr redoblara sus intentos de no caer, y como resultado tropezando sobre Freya antes de que su espada pudiera materializarse por completo.

Los tres se quedaron en una pila de ojos arremolinados, capas azules, pelucas rubias, y un par de anteojos cayó lentamente arriba de ellos.

A Loki le cayó una gota de sudor y comenzó su camino hacia el vestidor de Heimdall, seguro de que el dios estaba pacientemente, aunque irritablemente esperando adentro.

Fue detenido de nuevo mientras veía un descolorido cabello negro dentro del cuarto que decía 'personajes secundarios'

Intrigado ligeramente se volvió cobre sus pasos y entró en él.   
Reclinada sobre la pared leyendo el guión estaba la nueva chica.  
Keiko estaba vistiendo un vestido estilo victoriano con una pequeña etiqueta amarilla en la manga.

Distraídamente se quitó la etiqueta, la hizo un bollo de papel con sus dedos y lo arrojó sin cuidado dentro del tacho de basura unos pasos más lejos de ella, mientras en el mismo momento pasaba la página del guión.

"eres buena haciendo muchas tareas a la vez, por lo que veo" Loki rió sentándose en un banco al lado de ella.  
Ella parpadeó y miró por arriba del papel. Le sonrió y dejó el guión.

"Le dije a la Srta. Himewa que no quería actuar en el papel de Julieta y detuve el debate. En lugar de eso prefiero actuar de Rosalina. No hace una gran aparición en la historia original de Romeo y Julieta pero es aún una parte bastante importante. ¿No estás de acuerdo?. Si no hubiera sido por el amor que Romeo le tenía a Rosalina no hubiera ido a la fiesta donde conoció a Julieta."  
Le sonrió y Loki asintió medio inconsciente.

"Si, es verdad, creo que el departamento de costura tiene suerte de que este año los actores sean tan optimistas, si no estarían cosiendo sus disfraces como locos tratando de llegar a tiempo." Loki replicó. Keiko recorrió el cuarto buscando sus ropas mientras le caía una gota de sudor.

"No creo que recuerde donde las dejé..." pensó en voz alta.

Loki rió y se bajó del banco. "Entonces déjame ayudarte a buscarlas"

----  
"Mi mano duele…" Heimdall pensó en voz alta mientras esperaba por Loki.  
"¿qué es lo que lo hace tardar tanto?! Él siempre..." continuó, pensando en voz alta mientras mordía su mano.

"Maldición! Debe de haber una forma menos dolorosa de tratar de forzar esta maldita ventana a abrirse…" gruñó.  
"Dios! Maldición! ¿dónde está?. Usualmente es el primero que vine a verme cuando algo se rompe"declaró buscando por un contenedor que se le había caído cuando fue empujado por una de las chicas anteriormente.

De repente escuchó a Freya gritando algo acerca de él y ahora sabía por que Loki estaba siendo retrasado.  
"Loki y Freya. Ya me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Si Loki alguna vez se casa con Freya yo seré su padrino!" Heimdall bromeó, tratando de alejar su mente del dolor que aquejaba su mano.  
Era completamente lo opuesto de esa mañana.  
Aunque su cabeza estaba de alguna manera aún caliente Keiko había ayudado un montón y Loki se había quedado y lo había esperado. 

La práctica iba a ser pronto así que Heimdall se arriesgó y llamó al dios de los engaños. Pensaría en algo para decir cuando Loki llegase.  
Tal vez pudiese esconder un guante y decirle que una chica se lo llevó por accidente?.

Unos pocos minutos más pasaron y era obvio que Loki no estaba más siendo retenido por Freta cuando escuchó su gritó al haber caído al suelo.

'_¿dónde está?'_

----

"oh dios mío…" Keiko empezó de repente mientras miraba al espejo.  
Poniendo una mano en su cuello su expresión en su rostro cambió de ligera vergüenza a preocupación.

"¡Debo de habérmelo quitado cuando me cambié!" gritó mientras su búsqueda comenzó a ser más enfática.

"¿Qué sucede?" Loki preguntó despacio mientras la observaba básicamente llorar fuera del cuarto.

"¡Ya no está!" casi al borde de las lágrimas calló sobre sus rodillas y se quedó viendo la pared.  
"No...está..." susurró incrédula. Loki levantó una ceja escépticamente y caminó hacia ella.  
"¿Qué es lo que no está Keiko?"

"mi collar…" replicó. Aún viendo a la pared mientras gotas de agua amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Loki la miró de alguna manera disgustado.

'_¡solo es un collar! Dios, podría decir que alguien murió por la manera en la que está actuando!'_

Keiko puso su mano en su frente por un minuto y luego levantó sus piernas justo a la altura de su mentón.  
"Ella me lo dio cuando era mi cumpleaños...dos años atrás..." murmuró.  
Loki intrigado, se sentó al lado de ella. "Continúa"

"Yo tenía ocho años, y estaba lloviendo. Le había pedido a mi hermana que recogiera a uno de mis amigos en el camino del trabajo a casa. En cambio volvió a casa con una pequeña caja. La puse a un lado sin siquiera ver lo que había dentro y le pedí que fuera por mi amiga. Ella dijo que el tráfico estaba muy mal y que no podía ir. Pero egoístamente continué demandándoselo...se fue, aún en la lluvia. Mientras yo tuve la oportunidad para finalmente ver lo que me había dado. La estaba llamando para agradecerle por el collar... era uno que me había quedado viendo en una vitrina de una tienda unos días atrás...levantó el teléfono para contestar y chocó."  
Sorpresivamente sus lágrimas aún no habían caído cuando Keiko terminó la historia. Sin atreverse a ver a nadie más que a la pared.

'_ah…así que alguien **si** murió...'_ Loki pensó para sí. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a buscar alrededor con la vista.  
"Keiko, ve a lavarte la cara. Voy a encontrar el collar."  
Keiko se levantó. Aún con esa mirada de pura incredulidad, pero hizo como se le había dicho dejando el cuarto para encontrar un baño fuera del salón de drama.

"Todo lo que quería era ver a su amiga. Nadie puede predecir un accidente de auto. Pero se está culpando a si misma. Los niños estos días, ponen demasiado de sus pensamientos dentro de los horrores de la vida que se olvidan de que son sólo chicos y no pueden hacer nada acerca de las naturales ocurrencias que suceden cada día..." Loki murmuró mientras convocaba sus cosas.

Después de murmurar un pequeño hechizo las cosas empezaron a brillar alrededor del cuarto.  
Y apareció todo lo que había desaparecido. Las ropas de Keiko estaban recostadas en un banco cerca de la parte de atrás del cuarto. Aparentemente se habían caído de arriba de todo y la pequeña área entre la pared y dos bancos separados.

Pero no vio nada que se pareciese a un collar. Dejando sus cosas en el centro de la habitación aún parado empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto viendo todos los objetos que brillaban hasta que reparó en algo que flotaba por encima del tacho de basura.

"¿tengo que poner mi mano ahí?" dijo para si mismo mientras de hecho lo hacía, revolviendo entre la basura hasta que oyó un tintineo y sintió algo frío y metálico en sus manos.  
"perfecto! Lo encontré." Sonriendo triunfantemente mientras sacó la posesión dorada. Alrededor de esta estaba una piedra roja cuyos bordes estaban cubiertos de oro para mantener la joya en su lugar.

En realidad era un bonito collar que probablemente le quedaba muy bien a Keiko.  
Puso el tacho de vuelta en su posición, agradecido del echo de que todo lo que había dentro eran papeles y el colgante, y se incorporó. Dejando el collar en la mesa mientras hacia que el hechizo desapareciera.

Un momento después Keiko volvió a entrar dentro del cuarto. Viéndose muy deprimida con su largo vestido cayendo de sus hombros.

Loki no podía evitar sentir pena por ella. Así que no se molestó en hacer ningún truco y levantó el collar, dejando que ella lo viera.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras tomaba el collar en sus propias manos.  
"..." miró abajo por un momento. Y luego de nuevo arriba. Las gotas de agua estaban de nuevo en sus ojos pero estaba sonriendo.  
"¡Gracias!" dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras el agua desaparecía. Perdiendo el control de su felicidad saltó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Loki.

El chico detective no estaba preparado por un asalto como ese así que se cayó en el suelo riendo.  
"Encontré tus ropas también. ¿Qué es lo que recibo ahora?" bromeó mirando al sonrojado rostro de la chica que aún reía.  
"Obtienes un beso por supuesto!" bromeó aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de besar a Loki, y Loki lo sabía muy bien.

El chico en el corredor de todas formas…

----


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de la traductora: si, si, SÉ que tardé muchísimo con este capítulo. Y créanme cuando les digo que es completamente mi culpa. Lo lamento (se oyen abucheos y tomatazos). Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo!.

----

"¿te estás divirtiendo?" Heimdall gruñó desde la puerta del pasillo.  
Keiko rió y se separó de Loki. "Muchas gracias Loki! Pero, ¿de verdad encontraste mis ropas?"  
"Si...aquí tienes..." Loki murmuró, nunca quitando sus ojos del guardián.

Keiko inconsciente del hecho de que un extremadamente poderoso y peligroso dios la estaba observando con rencor, fue a recoger sus ropas. Les sonrió a ambos dioses antes de irse.

Loki se tomó la oportunidad de mirara como se retiraba mientras Heimdall volteaba hacia otro lado.  
"dios, serías capaz de aventarte a prácticamente cualquier cosa que se mueva." Gruñó de nuevo, mordiendo su mano por cuarta vez desde haber tratado de forzar la ventana a abrirse.

"¡Reciento de eso! Heimdall…¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?"  
"Mem-tgoy mfogiendo. Mmif mafno. Qufe ech lo qufe Prafece?" dijo, con su mano parcialmente aún en su boca.  
Loki suspiró '_¿disculpa?'  
'Me estoy mordiendo. Mi mano. Que es lo que parece?' repondió Heimdall irritado.  
'para.'  
'No.'  
'Heimdall…'  
'Déjame en paz, tú, abusador de niños.'_

"¿¡Perdón!?"  
"Me oíste, eres lo suficientemente grande como para ser su abuelo, su tatara, tatara abuelo!" Proclamó Heimdall al sacar su mano de su boca.

"Ah, ya entiendo." dijo Loki, con una sonrisa socarrona extendiéndose por sus labios. "Estás celoso…" Loki terminó de decir.   
"¿Celoso DE _**ella**_!?. Si, claro" Heimdall se burló.

Loki parpadeó, tal como Heimdall, que acababa de dares cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
"No estaba pensándolo de esa manera…" Loki murmuró escépticamente.  
Heimdall se sonrojó

"Fue un desliz de mi lengua. Quería decir 'de ti' no 'de ella'…un error común de conceptos."  
"uh huh…"Loki susurró levantando una ceja.  
Camino delante de Heimdall y se encogió de hombros al comprobar que no todo el mundo ya se había ido a casa.

"¿Ya son las 4:30? Vayamos a casa entonces." Empezó Loki. Mientras recogía ambas de sus mochilas, y tiraba de Heimdall mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta.

Heimdall dejó de reflexionar por qué estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una forma de salvarse a sí mismo.

"Sabes que no quería decir eso." Empezó. Loki se congeló y luego se volvió atrás.  
"Debería haber sido 'de ti' no 'de ella'. Keiko es mía."

Loki dejó escaper un largo suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de estar conteniendo y se encogió de hombros.   
"Entonces supongo que depende de ella" se encogió y mantuvo la puerta abierta. "Pero como dije, vamos a casa"

"¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?" contempló Heimdall. Usualmente no se verían el uno al otro hasta el colegio; Heimdall ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había estado en la casa de Loki.

"¿Quieres ir a casa con Freyr?"  
"Buen punto…probablemente esté haciendo algo de todas formas. No notará que no estoy allí."

Los dos abandonaron el colegio.

----

"¿Por qué Freyr de repente quiere hacer un dinosaurio?! Freyr ha sido golpeado por la inspiración o por la locura? ¡Cualquiera sea la razón, debo hacerlo! ¡¡¡Freyr debe cronstruir un dinosaurio!!!"

----

"¿Me explicarías de nuevo por qué estamos haciendo esto? Creo que Yamino se fue de todas formas"  
Loki metió la cabeza moviéndola alrededor de la puerta de la cocina para comprobar si estaba su hijo. "¡Si, se fue! Vamos, Heimdall." Loki entró de un salto y empujó un taburete en dirección al refrigerador para poder alcanzar el freezer.

"Experimenta…la alegría de…" Loki procedió a quitarse de encima del taburete mientras trataba de alcanzar algo que estaba demasiado lejos.

"¡Quítate!" Heimdall musitó. A pesar de que era su culpa de que los dos estuvieran en la posición en la que estaban.  
Viendo como Heimdall había ido a atrapar al chico detective antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

Loki se retiró de un salto, instantáneamente un sonrojo comenzó a arrastrarse por su rostro "Gomen…" murmuró y caminó de vuelta al taburete.  
"Pero Yamino kun podría volver pronto…Heimdall?" Loki parpadeó y miró abajo al sentir dos brazos sujetando su cintura.

"¡No seas un crío! No es eso lo que siempre me estás diciendo?" dijo Heimdall, parándose en el taburete mientras sostenía a Loki en alto.

Loki se sonrojó de Nuevo y Heimdall matuvo sus ojos en el piso, tratando lo mejor que podía de que Loki no viera su propio sonrojo.  
"Quita los hongos shimeki mientras estás ahí, ok?"  
"¿qué? ¿por qué? Odio los hongos"  
"Ya sé, solo quítalos."

Loki hizo como se le decía; con algunas dificultades porque Heimdall estaba constantemente moviéndose para evitar caerse y los dos juntos eran apenas lo suficientemente altos como para alcanzar las cosas que querían.  
Después de encontrar una forma de bajar del taburete sin caerse Loki se sentó en la mesada y abrió la primera caja.

"Como iba diciendo, experimenta la alegría del helado!!!" Loki se atragantó de la risa mientras Heimdall se sacudía.

'_tú sabes algo que yo no…'_ pero aún así Loki continuó con sus payasadas infantiles.  
"El helado es amor. El helado de **menta** es super amor!" rió Loki. Cusando que Heimdall se sacudiese y diera un paso atrás.  
"Que raro…" murmuró. Pero pronto estaba de rodillas riendo mientras Loki intentaba apuñalar su cuchara dentro de lo que parecía roca sólida.

"¡HEIMDALL! ¡¿¡TE METISTE CON MI HELADO!?!"  
Heimdall se las arregló para sacudir su cabeza entre arrebatos de risa y Loki trató de nuevo.  
"de acuerdo entonces…déjame ver…ya sé! ¡Hola Sr. Microondas!!!" entonces Loki procedió a poner el contenedor del helado dentro del microondas por casi 30 segundos.

Lo intentó una y otra y otra vez pero no funcionó.

"¿estás seguro de que no te metiste con mi helado Heimdall?"

Heimdall de todas formas, estaba demasiado ido como para prestar más atención.  
Loki tomó el falso helado con enojo y lo arrojó dentro del freezer.  
"te metiste…Con mi helado. Ahora tendré que matarte."

Heimdall se las apañó para dejar de reírse lo suficiente como para quitar la etiqueta de 'hongos!'  
Loki lo miró disgustado pero abrió la otra caja de todas formas.

"¡SUPER AMOR!!!" Loki gritó sacando el verdadero contenedor de helado.

Los arrebatos de risa de Heimdall terminarón allí, así como empezó a sacudirse.  
"cómo supiste que estaba ahí? ¡ASÍ QUE SÍ TE METISTE CON MI HELADO!!!" Loki empezó mientras comenzaba a server helado dentro de dos copas.

"cálmate o tu cabello se prenderá fuego. Mira esto" farfulló Heimdall apuntando hacia un pedazo de papel que se había caído del falso helado cuando Loki lo había lanzado dentro del freezer.

_**Amo Loki malo, no hay helado antes de la cena.**_

"Yamino Kun Hidoj" Loki gimoteó. Mientras se separó de la cocina, buscando por uno de los catálogos de órdenes de correo de Yamino. Después de encontrar uno empezó a escribir una nota de 'cancelación de suscripción'.

Después de haber castigado a su hijo Loki volvió a enfrentar a Heimdall.  
"pero aún así, cómo supiste?"

Heimdall rió de Nuevo tomando un bocado de su helado. "Yo le enseñé"

"Te odio."  
"Yo también te amo, pero de broma. _Sabes_ que te odio" Heimdall tomó represalías sobre su helado en el vestíbulo de Loki, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía superar el sonrojo que pronto cubrió sus rostros.

"sabes, te estás convirtiendo mucho más como un niño cada día." Heimdall empezó.  
"¡También tú!" Loki replicó tomando otro bocado de su helado. El chico de ojos carmesí se encogió de hombros y continuó.

"¿dónde está esa mortal que siempre sale contigo?"  
"en algún viaje de su escuela…no puedo recordarlo, pero Thor debería estar saltando en esa ventana pronto, que pronto será seguido por Yamino viniendo a casa y luego una de las vanir irrumpirá en mi puerta y como siempre el caos sucederá sin la mencionada chica mortal aquí. Realmente no veo porque la mantengo alrededor mío. Pero es bonita, y a veces puede ser útil…TT Quiero a mi Mayura ahora. Heimdall te odio."

Heimdall sintió vergüenza ajena, el sentimiento de resentimiento regresó, esta vez claramente dirigido hacia la chica mortal que ni siquiera estaba allí.  
¿Por qué era que se sentía resentido? Estaba empezando a formarse una idea de eso. Pero estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo.

"Creo que recién acabamos de jugar ese juego Loki."  
"Ya sé, pero me encanta oírte decirlo"

Heimdall se sacudió y se inclinó lo más lejos como le era posible.

"Era una BROMA Heimdall -.- "  
Heimdall levantó una ceja pero se relajó de alguna manera cuando la ventana detrás de él se balanceó abierta.

"Hey Loki! ¿Está lentes por aquí? Tengo hambre y es el tiempo libre del restaurante. ¡Oh! ¿Heimdall? ¿Estás aquí? Realmente has estado saliendo con Loki un montón" Narugami rió con una pierna sobre la ventana.

"Hola NaruKami" Loki musitó mientras continuaba comiendo, notando que Yamino estaría en casa pronto y tendrían que asegurarse de que no quedara evidencia del crimen cuando llegara a casa.

"Es un requerimiento de la clase que me sienta cómodo con ehem Loki" murmuró Heimdall cubriendo su voz con un tono que Loki no había oído en mucho tiempo.

"¿qué hay del colegio? ¿Por qué te están haciendo salir con Loki?"  
"Thor mejor cállate antes de que digas algo que me haga hacer algo precipitado"  
"¡pero esa sería tu falta, no la mía!"  
"LO DIGO EN SERIO THOR ROMPERÉ ESA RAMA TUYA EN TU CABEZA!"

Narugami se sacudió y tropezó fuera de la ventana, arrastrándose hasta Loki sin nunca quitar sus ojos de Heimdall.  
Loki donrió avergonzado a Thor y volvió a su helado murmurando  
"super amor"  
Narugami ignoró eso, y preguntó "¿por qué está Heimdall tan difícil hoy?"

Loki sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos saliendo de su asiento y caminando hacia Heimdall para llevar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Porque estás interrumpiendo nuestro maravilloso tiempo juntos" Loki rió tontamente. Heimdall se sacudió, con los ojos rojos bien abiertos, forcejeando mientras trataba de liberarse.

Narugami abrió la boca y Loki nada más siguió riendo y bajando su cabeza. Eventualmente lo dejó ir y se cayó al suelo rodando por debajo de la mesa, mientras reía.

Heimdall: O.x  
Narugami: O.O

"Thor, dame, ese palo tuyo. Ahora…" Heimdall se sacudió mientras las risas de Loki aún podían ser oídas debajo de la mesa.

---

"KYAAA!!! HEIMU ESTÁ LOCO!!! HEIMU ESTÁ LOCO!!! CORRAN!!!"  
"VOY A MATARTE LOKI!!! NO ME TOQUES, DEMONIOS!!!!"

"¡LOKI POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!!!" gritó Narugami corriendo escaleras abajo después de Loki.  
Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por Heimdall que estaba empuñando un puñado de brillantes bolas de energía púrpura que eran arrojadas por Mjollnir como si éste fuera un bate, apuntando a sus cráneos.

"¡¡¡MUERAN LOS DOS!!!" Otra explosion voló en dirección a ellos mientras Loki se arrastraba silenciosamente detrás del sofá y Narugami se congeló, notando el reloj.

"Terminó el juego, Heimdall devuélveme mi Mjollnir, tengo que irme." Narugmi se volteó y paró en las escaleras, causando que Heimdall corriera hacia él. Así los dos empezaron a rodar escaleras abajo y hasta llegar al piso.

Loki levantó su cabeza más arriba del sofá y gruñó.  
_'quítate de encima de él Narugami…'_ oyó como sus pensamientos hacían eco en su cabeza.  
Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza mientras los otros dos se sentaron allí mismo y empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro por unos pocos minutos. Pronto Narugami volvió corriendo al trabajo.

"Maldición. ¿Loki dónde estás?" Heimdall empezó a decir de repente y Loki apareció desde arriba del sofá de nuevo.  
"¡BOO!" gritó Loki juguetonamente, ignorando su propia pasada declaración.  
A pesar de que los celos aún estaban en un rincón de su mente, Loki sabía que eran celos, y sabía por qué. A pesar de que Narugami y Heimdall eran de verdad hermanos Loki aún no podía más que desear ser el único cercano al dios guardián.

"El helado realmente se mete en tu cabeza, verdad?" Heimdall comenzó. Loki dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Heimdall estaba sentándose al lado suyo en el sofá, cuando la puerta de enfrente chirrió al abrirse.

"¡Señor Loki! Estoy en casa---Heimdall, por qué estás aquí?" Yamino comenzó, mientras Fenrir se unía a ellos de detrás suyo para saltar al regazo de su padre.

"¡Hola Fenrir!" rió Loki, sosteniendo a su hijo mayor por las patas delanteras.

Yamino suspiró y entró a la cocina. Un momento después salió llorando.

"mi suscripción…señor Loki! ¡Por qué!"

"¡Me engañaste! No puedes engañar a tu propio padre, especialmente siendo que YO soy un dios engañoso. Yamino, pensé que lo sabrías mejor." Dijo Loki cerrando sus ojos y elevando su cabeza con un sutil enfado.

"pero como podría yo---NO!!!" Yamino corrió hacia la cocina y regresó con una expresión de derrota.  
"lo encontraste………"  
Loki se rió y Heimdall se levantó.  
"Debería- " empezó cuando Yamino comenzó a apuntar y gritar al guardián.

"¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡¡¡TÚ LE DIJISTE AL AMO LOKI DÓNDE ESTABA EL HELADO DE MENTA!!! ¡¡¡NUUUUUUU!!!" Yamino gritó "¿no sabes lo que le puede hacer? ¡El helado es a Loki lo que un brazo para arañar a un gato! ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo tuvo?"

"hace como una hora" dijo Loki con una sonrisa calmada.  
Yamino se sacudió ligeramente y se incline a susurrar en el oído de Heimdall.  
"_¿qué es lo que hizo?"  
_Heimdall sacudió su cabeza recordando la escena que antes había causado la persecución  
"no quieres saber"

---

Después de que Loki terminara de reir, salió de debajo de la mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Narugami se había ido para conseguirse un cuenco de arroz y Heimdall estaba apuñalando a su helado con su cuchara.

"Loki. Obviamente hay algo malo en ti. ¿Qué es?" Loki sacudió su cabeza pero en su lugar, sonrió al guardián.   
"Janet tenía razón" murmuró con la cabeza entre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados en la mesa.

Heimdall pestañeó mientras Loki se incorporaba de Nuevo. Caminó hacia Heimdall y se sentó en la silla de al lado.  
Sentándose en la misma posición en la que había estado antes, se veía como un niño de cinco años que estaba especialmente complacido acerca de algo.  
"¿qué es a lo que te refieres Loki?" preguntó Heimdall. Loki sacudió su cabeza.  
"Janet tenía razón. Sobre lo que dijo acerca de tí antes."  
"¡Olvídalo! No recuerdo nada de lo que esa lunatica dice! Explícate Loki."

Loki volvió a sonreír levantando su cabeza mientras se inclinaba para susurrar a Heimdall en su oído.  
"eres lindo"  
Heimdall tuvo un tic pero estaba tan distraído mientras la mano de Loki se acercó a su cara inclinando su cabeza cerca de la del detective.  
Sus labios estaban apenas a 3 pulgadas de distancia de los de Heimdall…2 pulgadas…una!!!

"detestaría interrumpir algo pero no creo que debería permanecer como testigo de lo que están conspirando aquí…" rió Narugami.  
Heimdall parpadeó y saltó fuera de la silla haciendo que Loki callera en el suelo del otro lado.  
Pero a Loki no le importó, ya estaba rodando debajo de la mesa en otra arrebato de risa.

En un segundo Heimdall estaba empuñando la Mjollnir de Thor y los otros dos dioses corrían escaleras arriba fuera del alcance del muy-rojo-de-ira dios.

----

Recordando la sensación, Heimdall se sonrojó. Y Yamino alzó una ceja mientras entraba en la cocina.  
"no creo que se haya quedado sin cena señor Loki. Pero de nuevo, Heimdall que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

Heimdall ya no estaba seguro.  
Loki lo había invitado porque Freyr ahora sabía cuáles eran los papeles que Loki y Heimdall actuaban. Y Freyr probablemente estaría construyendo algo en su cuarto de nuevo que podría no tener nada que ver con la obra.

"¡Yamino!" dijo Loki, demandante. Yamino se apartó del chico de cabello violeta y volvió a girarse hacia su padre.  
"¿si señor Loki?"  
"no hagas más preguntas estúpidas." Yamino also una ceja ante el hecho de que su padre ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a él, pero asintió y entró en la cocina sin dar respuesta.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿No es ese el chico que siempre está tratando de matarte? No me gusta papá. No" Fenrir comenzó con su imitación de voz dulce.   
Heimdall se sacudió, pero muy ligeramente, y Loki puso a Fenrir en el suelo.  
"Fenrir. No seas grosero."

Fenrir alzó una ceja y gruñó para sí mismo, _'Algo anda mal con el viejo…'_

Después de darle una mirada mordaz a Heimdall, Fenrir se fue detrás de su hermano.

Heimdall suspiró, yendo escaleras arriba.  
"¿a dónde vas Heimdall?" preguntó Loki, parándose.  
"Arriba, o qué parece?" replicó. Loki se encogió de hombros y lo siguió dentro del lobby.

"estás actuando muy extraño, ¿te das cuenta de eso?" comenzó a decir Heimdall mientras se sentaba en el sofá a rayas.

"también tú Heimdall." Loki rió para sí.

Pasaron unos pocos minutes en silencio.

"Debería irme a casa y por lo menos recoger algunas cosas, ¿verdad?" empezó a decir Heimdall.

Loki sacudió su cabeza.  
"¿qué es lo que tienes? De hecho, sé que tienes tus ropas casuales en tu mochila. Y cualquier uniforme que tengo te quedaría."

Heimdall parpadeó y miró fuera de la ventana. Sus ojos se agrandaron y caminó hacia Loki empujando la cabeza de dicho detective debajo de la mesa mientras él se metía también.  
Un momento después pudo oírse un estruendo y alas mecánicas aleteando por sobre ellos.

Después del shock y el embarazoso momento se fue, los dos dioses salieron de debajo del escritorio y notaron a Freyr sentado en una máquina con forma de pterodáctilo.

"¡Heimu! ¡Freyr no ha posado sus ojos en ti desde esta mañana! No obstante, Freyr ha venido con tus cosas ya que Freyr ha convertido tu cuarto en una cámara prehistórica para sus nuevas invenciones. Este es ptero-v.201, no es realmente hermoso de observar?" Loki se sacudió tal como Heimdall y Freyr dejó caer un pequeño bolso en el sofá.

"Heimdall no tiene muchas cosas. Probablemente tenga un vacío que necesite llenar. Loki, Freyr deberá dejártelo a ti! Porque Freyr puede ver la verdad detrás de sus aparentemente inexistentes actos. Heimdall tu sacrificio no será en vano. Aunque si sus intenciones fuesen verdaderas, Freyr les desea a ambos un maravilloso tiempo juntos!."

Ambos dioses tuvieron un tic de nuevo,  
"¿Habían hablado de esto entre ustedes ya? Eso es lo que parece dado que sus rostros están teñidos de rojo. Muy bien, deberé dejarlos a ambos solos para consumar su relación." Freyr sonrió y ambos chicos se cayeron en confusión y horror.

"¡¡¡El dios de la fertilidad les da su bendición!!!" gritó Freyr mientras volaba a través de la ventana rota.  
Yamino entró justo en ese preciso momento y puso la ventana de vuelta a como estaba.  
"Otra vez Freyr, no estuvo durante demasiado tiempo…" murmuró Yamino a pesar de que nadie le prestaba atención.  
Loki estaba estrellando su cabeza contra la pared y Heimdall estaba acurrucado como si fuera una bola.

Habían sido bendecidos, por el dios de la fertilidad.

Ninguno de los dos había estado tan asustado en sus vidas. Ni tan curiosos.

----


End file.
